elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Robin
|image = Image:Robin.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = |Row 1 title = Role |Row 1 info = Leader |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = About 15 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, Spanish, French, Cantonese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8395 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Teen Titans |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = No Mere Sidekick |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Masamune }} Robin is the former protege of the legendary Batman, now the leader of Jump City's own Teen Titans. Despite his lack of powers, he makes up for for this with his extensive training in hand to hand combat with the addition of a wide arsenal of weapons and tools of his own design. Despite his tough and serious exterior, Robin is still just a teenager and is capable of having fun. But if you're competing with him, don't expect to win. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Robin has trained to the peak of human physical condition, mastering multiple forms of martial arts from his mentor, Batman as well as the "True Master", believed to be the greatest martial arts fighter in the world. He is also an accomplished acrobat (having grown up initially in a circus). Unlike his teammates, Robin possesses no superpowers, instead relying on an arsenal of weaponry, most of which were modeled after Batman's own weapons. His preferred form of combat is staff fighting, using a steel staff to deliver powerful blows to his enemies. Like his mentor, Robin is a master of stealth and few are ever able to detect his presence when he doesn't want to be seen or heard. On top of this, Robin is highly intelligent. He serves as the leader of the group due to his experience and skills as a strategist. Although his arsenal may have been inspired by Batman's own weapons, he designed all aspects of his weaponry and costume himself. He was even able to design a superpowered suit for "Red X" that was so effective, he was able to take on all four of his teammates and defeat them easily. He is shown to be familiar with advanced science and technology and usually the only one who can follow his 'technobabble' is Cyborg, whose own knowledge of robotics and computers surpasses Robin's. Personality: n/a Extra: n/a Elegante Timeline Year 1 *June 19 - Robin arrives. Zeke, Giselle, Kevas, Pamela, Toph, Marco, and Kimiko roll out the welcome mat. The Riddler is on the boat! *June 22 - Robin and Raoul speak French! *June 22 - Starfire is on board. *June 24 - Why is Jade under my table? *June 27 - Robin promises Sokka he'll help deal with Azula. *June 28 - Robin discovers Sokka was killed. GUILT. *June 30 - Mindy thinks Marco is a creep. Robin informs her otherwise. *July 1 - Robin provides Hancock with advice on being a hero. *July 1 - Godric is recruiting for a special group. Robin discusses it with him. *July 1 - Godric's big meeting **1 - Robin speaks with Kevas. **2 - Robin speaks with Azula. *July 3 - Robin speaks with the newly arrived Tetra and Lily about the nature of the Elegante. *July 4 - Robin and Starfire race on Deck 20. CR n/a Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Teen Titans Category:Dropped